Years Beyond Memory
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: Heero's life seems like a fog. His father is a bastard (sorry if that offends you) who gets killed. A witch finds Heero in the road and gives him a potion that will change his life forever. * soon to be a HXR FIC!!!*
1. A New Land

Years Beyond Memory.

Chapter 1- A New Land!

Heero looked up at the sky as it slowly turned into night. She sun started to go down when the moon started to show. A sigh escaped as he looked at the stars which decorated the night sky. He watched as people ran a crossed fields with horses. It was the early 1600's and already they're were many conflicts among the people. He was fourteen, he would turn fifteen in two weeks. 

He stayed in his house most of the time, where his father usually came after he had his fill of the alcohol he consumed at the town's bar. His mother died, he had no other relatives that he knew of except his father. The air seemed too sickening for him to stand, but he didn't fold under such pressure. He grew up to be strong, when his father came home after he went to the bar. Heero didn't dare go near him. When he did, his father went in a rage and started beating him, blood was found in poodles on the floor, his blood. 

He was on the ground where the grass was looking at the night, he slept outside as usual when he didn't want to go in. The night air was fresh and didn't smell like alcohol or smoke. 

When he awoke, the sun seemed to blind him temporarily with it's warm rays. He stood up on the grass bed that surrounded him and yawned. Life seemed so much easier when you awake. Then he heard his father yell at him and suddenly he felt the hot rays of hell come back toward him. He sighed and went inside where he knew his father was waiting. 

"Yes father, what do you want?" 

"Don't give me that crap boy, you're a man, act like it! Men don't need to ask stupid questions!" His father sneered at him.

Heero already knew his father would behave like this once he came in. "Why are you just standing there? Go make me my breakfast!" His father yelled.

Heero obeyed what his father said. He knew there would be consequences if he didn't. He made breakfast as fast as he could and handed it to his father even though he didn't want to be close to him. His father sneered as he was handed his breakfast. "This is eatable? It looks like it's f*cking dog crap!" 

Heero didn't make a reaction, he reached to throw it away but was taken aback. His father grabbed his arm when he tried to reach for his breakfast. He twisted it so Heero couldn't fight back. "What do you think your doing? This is my Breakfast! If you want some you go hunt it and make it yourself!" His father yelled again. He let Heero's arm go and started eating his food. 

Heero rubbed his arm and went back outside to do his daily chores. He and his father owned a farm which gained a lot of money as they sold some of it's profit. Even though Heero did most of the work, His father got all of the money. 

His father yelled about how awful the food tasted but still ate it. After eating his breakfast he walked out of the house and told Heero that he was going to the bar. 

Heero sighed again and continued doing his chores. The day rolled on as it usually did and he found himself sitting a chair at night reflecting on the days events. His eyes slowly became heavy and he fell asleep. Hours later his father came home barley able to walk and slurring his words. When he found his son sitting down sleeping in the sit that he 'supposable now called his own' he was enraged!

He grabbed his son's hair and yanked it hard, this awakened Heero most painfully. His father kneed him in the ribs and punched him in the jaw. Heero didn't fight back because his father would just be more enraged and would probably end up kill him. 

After his father became bored with Heero he went to bed. Heero was not tired, the pain kept him awake. With all the energy he had he got up and started walking toward the door. He wanted to go to the doctor and get some medicines for some of his injuries. While he was half the way there he lost all strength and collapsed.

The smell of dirt and the cold in the air woke him up. He was in a cave, he had no idea of how he got there. He tried to get up but fell back down. 

"Don't try to get up." A small figure came close to him, it moved like a snake.

"Who are you?!" Heero said looking at the figure for answering. 

"No one you know." It said back with a scratchy voice.

Fright now consumed his face as he looked at the figure non blinking. The figure went passed him and went toward the burning fire which had a pan over it. It took the pan and poured it in a small bowl.

It took the bowl and went toward Heero. 

"What are you doing?" He said.

It grabbed his mouth and poured the liquid substance in. Heero drank it with pain. The figure released it's grip from his mouth and walked the other way. 

"What did you do to me!" Heero screamed. He heard laughter all around him. "Let's put it this way, nothing could hurt you, not even time. Only yourself has the power to do it." 

Heero didn't know what it meant but tried to get up again. This time it was successful. The wounds he had earlier were gone. He felt more stronger than he ever did in his entire life. Heero didn't quite knew what was happening but before he could figure out anything he raced back to his house. 

When he got there he found his drunken father yelling for him. "Yes, father?" He said as he looked toward his father for answering.

"Make my breakfast you stupid lazy boy!" His father yelled again. Heero did as he was told and made him some. After he did he again went out and did his daily chores. 

This time Heero heard a loud noise coming from inside their house. "Father, is everything all right?" He said as he looked for him. Heero stood at the back entrance shocked. His father was lying on the ground with a knife stuck into his chest. A figure stood over him with a cunning smile. "And who are you?" It said as it examined him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Heero said as he became angry.

The figure ignored the question and grabbed Heero and walked out of the house with a fourteen year old boy trying to get free.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked as he struggled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." The figure said as it walked through town in that manner and went into a boat.

"Where are you taking me?!!" Heero yelled.

The man gave no answer. An hour later the boat was off. The man let Heero go afterwards. "Where am I?" Heero yelled as he looked at the man shocked.

"You're going to accompany us to Italy boy." The man said as he went toward the bow of he ship. Heero looked at the water which separated him and his homeland. His only life style that he knew was gone. He watched as he became further and further away from it until he only could see a speck. 

"Don't worry boy, now you'll get to stay with us." The man said as he took a drink of his beer. Heero gave him a glare of hatred and misery once he said those words. 

The man was taken aback as he looked at him again. Everyman who looked at Heero while he was glaring at him in such a way didn't dare go near him or even talk to him. Not even his father could look at him as he glared at him.

The man went into the other side of the boat and left Heero to himself. A sigh escaped his breathe as the man left. 'What's going on? Why did they kill my father? Why didn't they kill me?' He thought as he watched the water come us to the boat and go back down. 

Months went by and all they saw was water. They ate fish nearly every day, Heero didn't like it and nether did the crew of the ship. But no body complained about it. 

Then finally they saw land, the landscape was completely different from Heero's land and the trees were different as well the got off and the man who took Heero on grabbed him again, and again Heero tried to struggle to get free but his attempts were futile. 

The man laughed as Heero's attempts which made Heero more angry. Then when Heero had enough he kicked the man in the stomach which made him release his grip on him and Heero was free. 

Heero wondered the strange land and saw many sites he never seen. There were building high above his head and different kinds of animals surrounded the place. He stood in amazement at how the city looked, never had he seen anything quite like it. 

Then the man which brought him to the shore walked toward him with a knife. "You ungrateful little brat!" He said, you could tell he was drunk due to the way he stood, swaying back and forth. He took the knife and threw it in Heero's direction. This surprised Heero, he never saw a flying knife before but now did. The knife landed straight in his left arm, a gust of pain surrounded Heero as he felt the sting of the blade. The man had a look of satisfaction on his face as he saw Heero's. "Ha, that'll teach you, you little ingrate!" He said as he turned around and walked in a zigzag way due to his drinking. 

Heero grabbed the knife and pulled it out. To his amazement there wasn't any blood!

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Tell me what you think about it and if you don't like it give a reason... Please! And Relena will come in the later chapters, and so will the rest of the g-boys and girls.


	2. The Brave Solder

Years Beyond Memory

Chapter 2- The Brave Solder. 

Heero was shocked and scared at what he saw. 'How could there be no blood?!' Heero thought as he stood in shock. All his fear came back to him as he remembered what happened after his father beat him. He looked at the knife one more time and then remembered what it said. " Nothing could hurt you, not even time. Only yourself has the power to do it." 

He looked at the blade one last time and ran. He didn't know what he was running from maybe his own fear, his future maybe? Not even he knew. He went to the cemetery and stayed there until he had his fill of the corpse that seemed to mock him. Heero looked at the dark night sky and noticed it stayed the same. Wherever he went the night always stayed the same. Relief came over him as he thought of this. He laid on the grassy floor and looked at the sky again. He was back home again, he closed his eyes and imagined his house and the farm which he took care of.

The sun crept over the clouds and he opened his eyes. Yawning as he got up he looked around him. He was in Italy again. Another sigh escaped his lips. He started to walk away from the cemetery when he stepped on something. It was a mask. An old white one with holes cut into the eyes and mouth. It was covered in dirt though, you could tell because it had cracks on both the cheeks. The edges of the eyes where framed with green paint. And the frame of the mask was covered with a gray trimming. 

He picked up the mask and put it on his face. He saw perfectly, he then walked back to town and looked around. 

Villagers stared at him as he passed them. He heard muttering all around him. 'How's the man in the mask?' they all said as they stared at him. 

Heero just walked through the streets emotionless. No thoughts raced through his mind, he was like a walking statue. 

"Do you want a ticket?" One of the men asked as Heero stopped and saw where he was. With a nod the man gave him one and let him on the ship that would take him home. 

The ships took months crossing water. A plague seemed to spread all over the ship. Heero was the only one that seemed fine about the idea. Other mummers came up about him, 'Maybe he's a witch?' The said. They acted like he couldn't hear them, but he could. A small and cunning grin came on Heero's face. Of course it was hidden from the mask he wore. They day flew by like minutes. It was winter and the night stayed longer in the sky. 

Heero again looked at the stars they seemed like diamonds in the sky. The sky was the only proof he had that they was more out there. More that he didn't know. He just had to live his life with no worry of illness or sharp objects killing him.

"Land!" On of the crew said. It was in the middle of the night when they got off. Breathing in, Heero knew he was home. The smell was all too familiar to him. He walked through streets that he knew since he was a boy. He came to his house, not long after. Smoke was emitting from the chimney. 

Suspicion and fear came over him, he walked into the house and saw Daniel Watson. He lived in the village. He was about 40 years old, tall, brown hair and blue eyes. 

"What are you doing in my house." Heero said.

"Your house?" He said as he laughed at him.

Heero glared at him, but the man still laughed not paying attention to him. "And who are you?" He said chuckling. 

Heero took off his mask, still glaring with all the anger that was in him. The chuckling stopped as he looked at who it was. 

"Heero... but your suppose to be in Italy..." Daniel said as he looked at Heero. 

"How would you know that." Heero asked looking at him questioningly.

The man shrugged. "Talk." 

Heero looked into his eyes, he didn't know why, but he knew he was lying. "You lie." Heero said sternly.

"You paid them to kill my father didn't you!" Heero yelled at him.

"How did you know that?" Daniel said. 

Daniel sighed, he walked up to Heero and grabbed the edge of his shirt making a fist in it. "Now you listen to me boy. That stays between me and you." The man said as he smiled in an insanely kind of way.

Heero took a deep breathe and he spit in his face. "You'll never get away with this!" Heero yelled.

The man gave another sick smile and hit Heero across the face. Heero being so enraged fought back. He use to let people hit him and let it be over with. But not now.

Heero stared punching him with all the strength he had. Anger and misery went with it. All the years he was beaten and almost killed came out that day. The door creaked as the wind blew it. Heero with came out, and shut it. He walked out of the house with no response. He had the mask in his face. The cool night air blew around his face and cooled it off. He put on the mask and walked into the night.

The sun came up hours later. Heero was gone. A man walked up to the house, "Daniel, we're going to be late." He said as he yelled through the door. The man sighed, and opened the door, his eyes widen as he saw what used to be his friend. 

The body was torn completely, as if a wild animal came there and killed him just for the pleasure. Scratches were seen all over him, deep ones like made from a blade but not. His head torn completely off, it sat on the table and faced the door. The man ran out of the house and told what everyone who lived there what he saw.

Heero slept all that day. When he awoke he saw that the sun was setting. He thought of the night before. "Why did I do that?" He asked himself in the darkness. He cut the mans flesh with his own hands. 

Heero turned away from that thought. He didn't want those memories coming back. 

"Who did this to him?" A man said. He was one of the kings guards. No one answered. "Why don't we ask the lady in the caves." A little boy said but his mother shut his mouth after wards. 

"The lady in the caves?" The guard asked.

An old man stepped forward. There is a cave not far from here, it is said that a witch lives in them. The man thought for awhile and looked again at the mangled body that was left on the floor. "If it helps to find out who's responsible for this, why not try." 

The guard looked again, but saw something else. A piece of clothe that the was all bloodied, but he noticed it wasn't his. It was in half of the mans hand. The guard grabbed it and examined it. 'It must have been the persons who killed him.' He thought. 

He went to the cave in which the old man instructed him to. The cave different then he imagined.

"He...Hello." 

"Sit down." Came a voice, he didn't know who it was, but he did as instructed. "What brings you here?" It said.

"They say you could tell me who killed a man?" He said.

"Do you have a token?" 

" Yes." He said in a shaky voice as he held out the piece of clothe which he found. The figure came up to him and snatched the clothe from him. It was on the other side of the room looking at the clothe. 

"So.." He said.

The figure smiled. "So he is back." It said.

"Who is?" 

The figure looked at the guard. "He deserved what he got. The man who killed him, lived there. You can not hurt him. Even if you cut off his head, he will still live." With a blink from the guards eye the figure vanished. The guard scared out of his mind, left the cave as fast as he could. 

"So did you find out who did it?" One of the villagers asked him.

The guard looked at him for a moment to recount the events that happened. "Can I ask you who used to live there before him?" He said as he looked at the people.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and then the same man stepped forward. "Odin Yuy was killed, we found the body laying on the floor."

The guard looked at the floor. " Did he have a son or a daughter?" 

"Well yes, he did." The man put his finger on his chin. "What was his name.... Ah yes his name was Heero Yuy." 

"So where is he." 

"We seen someone carrying him on board to Italy." The man said.

"Italy?" 

The man nodded. "Why don't you go see the witch again?!" A little boy asked. The guard shook his head indicating that he wasn't. 

"I too think it's the only way to find him, if he is back." The man said.

The guard looked at him. Stood up. "Fine." 

He went back to the caves that seemed to heighten his fear. "Anny one here?" He yelled.

"Back so soon." Came a screech as if it was coming from the dirt itself. 

"What do want now."

"Where is he!" The guard yelled.

"You have a lot of pride solder. It might be your fall." 

"Just tell me where he is." 

The figure came out of the shadows. The clothe still in it's hand. It picked up a bottle out of nowhere it seemed.

"You are stronger than most solder. Maybe one of the strongest that will ever be in this era." The guard was pleased with this statement. 

" But you are nothing compared to him. He is the prefect solder. Others will be as strong as you but will come in very few numbers. He there will be only one who will be able to match his strength." 

"Who is this one?" 

"The child is not born yet, not for many centuries." 

"Drink this." It opened he's mouth and poured a liquid into the guards mouth. 

Ten seconds later the guard collapsed on the floor. 

The sun shined in his eyes as he awoke. "Where am I." He noticed he wasn't in the cave or at his house. He was laying in some kind of barn. He got up and walked out, the guard stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a voice in the wind. "I have given you the same gift as the other. And now I too shall tell you what I told him... Nothing could hurt you, not even time. Only yourself has the power to do it. Remember these words." The voice stopped and then there was silence.

The guard stood up and looked at his arms. He shrugged. " I'm fine. Must've been another dream." He said to himself. And walked off.

_________________________________________________________________

Well chapter 2 is up. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think okay. If you don't like it give reasons. But on the man part... Review!


	3. The Inviting Vampire

Years Beyond Memory

Chapter 3- The Inviting Vampire.

Heero stood on the river bank looking at the sun set. He couldn't believe what he did, how did he do that. Where did he get his strength? Many thoughts like these crossed his mind more than once. 

He knew his home was gone. Now the world was his home. Laying on the ground as he always did brought him comfort. 

He looked at the water that came to the land and waved back to the water which it originated from. The sun setting and the night began to show it's glories all over the sky. The stars are something in which Heero never got tired of looking at. He got back up and walked on to a boat that was near him. A man was yelling out to come on board if to go visit England. Heero excepted this grand invitation. If he couldn't die from anything unnatural than he could go anywhere and not get killed by anyone. 

England was a great country indeed. The fields were long and vast. Great Castles were being built and the ones that were already done. Heero looked at in astonishment. It was like he was transported onto a new world. One that he most definitely didn't know and wasn't prepared to see the wonders in which his eyes shown him.

When night came, he put on his mask and started walking toward the city. At that time many people were in there nightly sleep. but some stayed out to see the glory of the night. 

He walked though the bare streets in hope to search for something worth while. Nothing. 

With gentle ease he looked at the stars. He smiled as they smiled at him. Then someone came up to him, with great power and strength, pulled his neck back and bit it. Heero couldn't move, either that or he chose not to. 

"What are you doing?" Heero said as his head was still pulled back.

The attacker stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Your blood is very tasty... who are you?" He said.

"I should ask that about you." Heero said as he looked into the eyes of his attacker. "My name is Duo Maxwell.. and who are you." 

"My name is... Daneil Frankson." Heero said. 

Duo laughed, "You lie." He said, "I always could tell if someone lied." 

Heero glared at him. "Don't worry, I'll remember you by that name." 

Duo again pulled back Heero's head and was going to bit him again when he said. "What happened to the wound?" 

Heero pulled away. "What are you?" He said. Duo looked at him, "I didn't think you had the strength to move like that."

"What do you mean by that?" Heero said as he looked at him. 

"I drained you to the point where you should be on the floor begging to stay alive." 

Heero looked at the floor. "I said... what are you?" 

Duo laughed again, "I never knew there was one like me in this village. Come lets see the night come alive."

Heero stood where he was. "What are you?" He asked again.

Duo sighed. "Man you are paranoid. I'm like you, a vampire. You don't have to worry, buddy we're on same side!" Duo said as he grabbed Heero's hand and pulled. 

"A vampire?" 

Heero was dragged the local bar where he watched as Duo talked to the wickedest people he ever saw. A young girl it was at this point. Duo talked to her, he could here them but he acted like he couldn't. 

"You're friends quite." 

"He's always quite." Duo said. He nodded his head toward the door and in a matter of seconds they all headed to go outside.

No one was out, everyone stayed indoors do to the whether. 

"Why must you come out here, it's cold..." The strange girl said. Duo said something in her ear which made her giggle. He took her hands and put them over her head to where the brick wall stood. He kissed her neck for awhile which made Heero feel a little out of place. Then Heero noticed that the girl didn't move. Duo kept on 'kissing' her neck. 

Heero started to suspect something. Duo's head came up and he looked at Heero, "She tasted rather good." He said as walked toward Heero.

The girls body seemed to slump down toward the ground. A trace of blood followed the path of her fall. Heero's eyes grew wide. "What did you do to her!" He said as he rushed toward her body. 

"What kind of stupid question is that." Duo said.

Heero looked at him in horror. "As I said earlier.. What are you?" He said as he found out that the girl was dead. Duo crossed his arms in an annoyed way. "A vampire. I've already told you that..."

"But what IS a vampire?!" Heero burst out. Duo stood straight up in surprise. "What do you mean, 'what is a vampire?'" He said through clucked teeth. 

Heero just looked at him. Duo looked at him for a moment. "You're not a vampire, are you?" 

"Of course I'm not!" Heero said.

Duo smiled. "You know who I am.. well I guess that's bad for you." Duo rolled up his sleeves and before Heero could think. Duo lunged himself at him. He pushed his head and bit his neck. Heero tried to get free but couldn't. Heero's strength seem to fail him. Then he figured out what Duo was doing to him. He was drinking his blood. Duo let him go, it seemed like it was a million years to Heero.

Heero stood up a little dizzy. 

Duo, who started to walk away. Look back at his victims. He looked at Heero in surprise. "You're still alive.." Instead of using the speed he possessed, Duo walked toward him again. Pushed his head back, yet again and was about to bit him. Then Duo noticed there was no bit. 

He took his chin and faced it toward him. Duo scratched him on the cheek. The blood and the wound faded in front of his eyes 

Duo let him go. "Now I ask you the same question... what are you?" 

_____________________________________________________________________

Tel me what you think okay. I really, really want to know what you think. Oh yeah if you want to know, I got the idea about vampire's because I kept reading books that had them in them. Well I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE... PLEASE... REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!

(I think you get the picture by now so I'll shut up.) Well, talk to you all next chapter !!!


	4. A Sad Discovery

Years Beyond Memory

Chapter 4 - A Sad Discovery.

Duo looked at him for an answer. Heero didn't know what to say. 'Was there a name for what he was.' Before he could a mob came after them. They grabbed Duo and Heero. 

"Which one is it!" One person said. 

"Let's just get both. The one who survives is not one." Another person said. Duo knew he could have escaped at any minute but then that would betray his race. 

They tied both to a wooded cross. 'What would tying me to one of these object do.' Duo thought. Hours passed and the mob stared at both there prisoners. Duo and Heero looked confused as to why they would be doing this. Another hour passed by and Duo knew what they were waiting for. The sun. He struggled to get free but they tied his arms and legs too tight. The sun started to rise, he knew that that was the last time he will ever stand on the earth again. 

The sun came into full view. The mob stared at them waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Duo opened his eyes and saw the sun for the first time in five hundred years. 'I'm still alive.' the thought kept repeating in his head. He looked at Heero. "It was his blood that did it." He closed his eyes. Now he could survive in day light. He could feel that he was still a vampire, but now he also didn't burn when touched by the light of the sun.

The mob looked at each other. "Looks like we caught the wrong criminals again." They quickly took off the ropes that tied them to the cross and let them go.

Heero rubbed his wrists that were bound to that cross for hours. "What were they waiting for?" He asked Duo just looked at him. "How should I know?" He said simply. He knew the answer but he didn't want to tell Heero it.

Heero went to the river bank alone and he put on the mask that seemed to be his only true companion . "And where do you think your going?" Came a voice from behind. Heero closed his eyes. "Thought you'd follow me."

"So tell me Daniel. What is your real name?" 

"Heero Yuy." was the response. Duo closed his eyes. "Well Heero, where are we off to now?" 

"We'll find out once we get there." 

The walked off together Duo carrying his famous grin all the while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guard walked toward his king. "Did you find out how killed him?" The king asked. The soldier put his head faced down. "No, I'm afraid I didn't." 

The king looked disappointed. "Trowa Barton, you have always been the best soldier this kingdom has ever seen. So I won't punish you like I would any other soldier for failing me. Instead of the death penalty , you will be banished from this kingdom."

Trowa looked at him in surprise. 'I'm banished?' "But sire?"

The king looked away and waved his hand. The guards took him away. Trowa didn't know what to do. He was banished. He never thought something like that could happen, especially toward him. 

Fear and worry rushed over him. He made a fist and started walking the other way. "I'll get the one who did this." He vowed to himself. (Indicating Heero.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Duo wandered through many towns. Hunting, annoying each other. Having fun. "Hey Heero let's make a deal okay." 

"And what would that be." Heero stated. 

"If you give me some of your blood so I stay in the light. Then I wont annoy you all this week!" Duo said, a smile came across his face. "Please Heero, I haven't seen the sun in 400 years!" 

"You just seen it last year when they tied us both to those stupid stick things!" 

"That doesn't count!" Duo said smiling. "Please.. You do know that I can just drink your blood and you couldn't do a thing about it." Duo smiled again.

"So we could do this the easy way or we'll do it the hard way." Heero looked annoyed already. "Try it and you'll see what will happen." 

Duo took a deep breathe, "Well since I am little tired. I'll let you go for now." 

Heero laughed to himself. 'There goes Duo, too carefree to even think about something that actually matters.' 

Duo lifted his eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?" 

Heero looked at Duo and his grin faded away into the serious and face that we all know. Duo looked at him as if he was sick. 

"Hey man. Are you all right?"

Heero laughed out loud. "Knew you'd fall for that!" 

Duo had an annoyed look on his face. "Come on then. We better go, the sun's rising." 

Heero smiled again and walked back to the house which they both stayed. Heero stayed in his room in the day, sometimes he walked outside and just stared in oblivion. 

Duo stayed in the basement when the sun was out. One ray on the sun's light burned his skin. And Duo doesn't like his skin being burnt off like that. He didn't stay in coffins. He just dug a hole in the dirt for himself. He didn't know why but he liked it better than coffins. 

The sun was down. Duo got up and yawned. Heero was asleep though. Duo laughed as he saw Heero asleep. And then an idea came to him.

Ten minutes later Heero woke up and stared at Duo who was right next to him laughing like an maniac. 

"What?" Heero questioned him.

Duo just shook his head, laughing. Heero stared at him with questioning. He went into the living and yawned. He stood in front of a long mirror. Mirrors were everywhere in the house. He took on good look and turned to Duo. "What did you do?"

"I think it's obvious what I did."

Heero looked again and was hoping it just disappeared. But it didn't. He was wearing A LOT of make-up. Just like a girl. 

He looked at Duo again. Who was laughing more than ever after seeing his face. "You know you're not as strong as me." Duo said looking at him, remember the last fight we had.

"Trust me, you didn't see me mad like I am now." Heero said. 

Duo laughed out loud again. Which made Heero that much more angry. Heero didn't know what happened but every thing went blank. 

When he awoke he was on the beach. He didn't know why he was there. How long he was there. And how he got there. He got up looked around. The question came to him more than once, He wasn't angry any more, but he just had the question coming to him over and over again. 

'Where's Duo?'

He ran to the house. A light was on. Duo. He looked in it and Duo was there wrecking the place. "But why." 

He stepped into the room, Duo looked at him suddenly. A streak of fear ran down to him as he looked at Heero. 

"What are you doing here." He managed to gasp.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?" Heero said. He noticed scares all over Duo's arms and legs and his face. 

"What happened to you?" 

"As if you don't know!" Duo yelled.

"No I don't know." 

"Think, think real hard. All I did was put make-up on you. When you found out, you became angry. You're face was red. And then what did you do! Huh!" 

Heero looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't know. I don't even remember how I got on that Beach! Now tell me, What is going on!"

Duo stared at him. "You don't remember?" 

"No I don't." 

"Let me show you." Duo said. He took his scared hands and put them on his head. 

With a flash Heero found himself in the room again. He was staring at himself who was staring at Duo with anger. The room was clean , where was he?

"It's a memory." Duo said staring at him.

"This is what you've done to me." 

Heero was shocked. 'you've done to me.'

The other Heero jumped on Duo when he was laughing. Heero tore Duo's flesh off. At times he could see Duo's bone. Duo was yelling for him to stop. 

Heero, (the one was watching the memory.) stood shock at what he saw. Duo's wounds healed fast. But then more wounds came, the loss of blood made Duo weak and his ability to heal fast became weak too. Heero continued to tear out his flesh. Then as if someone was calling him, he jumped through the window. Duo lay where he was. Weak, hardly able to move. Two people came in, who heard Duo screams. They looked at his condition and ran towards him. 

"We'll take you to the hospital sir." One of them said. 

Duo shook his head and bit the boys neck. The other just stared at him. "What are you doing?" The other boy yelled. He ran to the door. But Duo got to him faster. He drained the boy too. His wounds weren't gushing out blood anymore but scars remained. Hideous scares that maddened him. 

Duo looked at the mirror that reflected them and smashed it. He stared ruining the whole house as it were trying to attack him. 

Then the room was back to what it was. The memory was over. Heero just stared at Duo. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Why didn't he remember? Why didn't he stop attacking Duo when he'd first heard his cry? 

Heero closed his eyes and sighed. He grabbed Duo by the arm and went back out to the window. 

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Duo yelled.

"Somewhere that you don't know." Heero said.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hey hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it alright !

I'll try to get the next chapter sooner. Well see ya soon! ^_^!!!!!


	5. A Sorrowful Journey

Years Beyond Memory.

Chapter 5- A Sorrowful Journey.

Trowa walked like a ghost through the fields that surrounded him. He didn't know why he couldn't remember what happened the night before. His memory was in gaps. 'Probably lack of sleep.' He thought. A snake came up to him and bit him in the hand. It sent a shock through him. Normally he would've noticed if something was going to harm him, but he didn't care much anymore. The only thing that provoked him to even live was the thought of getting revenged for his exile. 

When the snake slithered off. He noticed it had a white strip twisting around it. Never did he seen anything quite like it. The way it moved an try to hide in the grass as if waiting for some more prey. 

Trowa yawned he came to an old tavern. 

"What do ya want sonny? Came an old man.

"I want some bread and whine."

He grabbed a loaf of bread and a bottle of whine. Trowa took four silver coins out of his pockets and dropped them on the counter. 

Two other men came in and talked to the old man.

"Hey fill, guess what happened to ol' Fred."

The old guy looked up. "What?"

"His brother died last night an hour after being bite buy one of those white-twirl snakes! Dan things gonna wipe out the entire population at this rate." 

Trowa turned to look at there faced. Unfortunately they noticed. "And what're you lookin' at?"

Trowa knew they acted like the usual red-necks, but he didn't want to start anything now. " You said they did after being bitten?" He asked questioningly. 

"Ya I did, so what?"

"Well, funny thing is. I was bitten by a snake with a white stripe on it. And it's already been about two hours."

"Well then, you must have the devils luck." 

Trowa smiled cunningly, grabbed his things and walked out the door. Before he walked off, he heard the words.

"Lie'n two-faced brate." It gave him something to smile about. 

He through his bag over his shoulder and started walking again. Listening to the sound of the wind and the sound of his footsteps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Duo went back to the cave, the same cave that changed Heero's life forever. The same eerie, scratchy voice came when they entered. 

"So why back soon?" 

The voice made Duo jump. "Who was that?" He whispered to Heero.

"Show yourself!" Heero yelled in the darkness.

There was laughter, it seemed to come from the cave itself. Then a chill came over them both. A dark shadow appeared. 

"What do thy want with me?" It said.

"What keeps on happening to me. Why do I attack people and then don't have a clue about it the next day! Huh?!"

It laughed again. "Hmm... Anger. When you feel that your endanger or that fear or a lot of anger comes to you a spirit also comes to you. It fights for you, it protects you." 

"A spirit?" Duo mummled.

It smiled. "Yes very much like the spirit you have in you." Duo was taken back. "What do you mean like the spirit in me?" 

"How do you think you live so long. A spirit resides in you. Different from his, yet the same. You see his only comes when he's in danger. Yours stay in you, except when it's with you always like it is. It doesn't take over. It wants to feel like you and smell and to touch and to taste. That's why it lives in you blood. And that's why it can't stand sunlight. But over the years you may find out that you aren't as frigile to the sun as you once were."

"You mean I go into the sun?" Duo said his voice very high spirited.

"No, not yet not for thousands of years."

"Thousands of years?" Heero said. "He'll live to be thousands of years old."

"Don't be so surprise. You would live until the end of all as well."

"What?"

"You can't die that should be clear enough. Now I'll see you next time you come to visit."

With that the figure disappeared and left two dumbfounded men standing there without a sound. They stood there for while, taking what they heard in. 

Duo looked at the ground . "Let's go. I don't want to be in here anymore." Heero nodded and walked out silently with Duo. 

'Why did I even go in there? What was I thinking of gaining when I left?' thoughts like those raised through Heero's mind. They walked for miles not saying a single word. Then snow started falling, they stopped when they reached the sea. Both didn't care about the cold, they knew they wouldn't get a disease and die like everyone else. Heero gave the captain some silver and they went aboard.

"Ya know where ya goin' boy?" 

"Don't care." Heero mumbled. He couldn't believe he would live forever. No end, just life. How could anyone listen to that and not go mad?! 

"Well ya going to Ireland then." the captain said. Heero paid no notice. His thoughts were all he could handle at this point. Slowly he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

It was foggy when he actually woke up. Duo obliviously when it the below rooms since the sun was rising. 

He looked at the ball of fire that shown high above. "Well, guess there's no escaping what has happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what do ya think? Well I think I'm going to put Relena in the story in either the next chapter or the chapter after it. Well, hope ya like it talk to ya later.


End file.
